The Newcomers
by XSilverBerryX
Summary: A tragedy at Homeworld draws three gems over to earth, directed by Peridot, and are wishing for new lives. Will the Crystal Gems accept them or will they become outcasts?


Peridot sleeps every night after her sleepover with Steven. It's relaxing and the dreams she has are really… interesting. She dreams she is back at Homeworld, like mentally there, she knows it. But nobody seems to see her and sometimes just walk through her, but to the exception of three gems, a Kyanite, a rare Silver Topaz and a newly emerged and defective Onyx with a feline form.

Peridot was there when the Onyx came out of the ground, and the puma-like gem was immediately interested in this slightly transparent and small green gem she could not touch with her big paws.

The Topaz and Kyanite were always surprised when they saw the small Peridot that had lost her limb enhancers. If fact when the dreams first started she was attacked by a silver chakram by the Topaz just after she came out from a meeting with White Diamond and Peridot appeared right in front of her. Luckily she missed, not that it would hurt Peridot, since she _isn't_ really there.

The kyanite is not talkative, if she could talk. The light blue ribbon wrapped around her neck is proof she was silenced by a Jet. Why she was silenced is a mystery.

Tonight, Peridot appears in the Silver Topaz's private quarters, and the Topaz doesn't notice her, lost in thought.

* **BOOM!** *

"Planet death imminent, all gems to the main Ship Hangar, I repeat all gems to the Ship Hangar immediately."

"What!?"

Silver Topaz jumped up at the explosion and when the message came through, she feared for her life, but she didn't expect a squeaky voice to yell in surprise behind her.

Silver turned around to face the Peridot she sometimes saw this past week. "Uhhhh, um, I should be going… hope the new Homeworld planet isn't one of the neighbouring ones. _Not enough life_. "

Peridot watched her leave thinking that she is really nice, one who would love living on earth. So would the Kyanite and Onyx…

A thought struck her and it's a good idea, so Peridot starts running after the Silver Topaz. "Wait! Silver Topaz! I need to ask you something!"

"Huh?" Silver skidded to a stop at the sound of a Peridot calling for her, then Peridot ran through her and tripped and fell on to her face as a earthquake made the ground shake.

Peridot groaned and got up onto her feet and faced Silver, while other gems run past, trying to escape the dying planet. "You know when you said you hope Homeworld won't be transferred to a neighbouring planet? I know of a better place than Homeworld, that's full of life! Where you can be whatever you want to be!" she explained. "A planet that to save it, I had call Yellow Diamond… a _clod!_ "

"Full of life… whatever you want to be..." ' _That's sounds wonderful_ ' the grey haired gem thought. "Wait? What? You're the one who called her a clo-"

Her question was cut short as a blue gem ran into her and Peridot recognised it was the voiceless Kyanite as the two fell.

"Kyanite! Just the gem I wanted! Would you like to come to earth with me and Silver Topaz?"

A shocked expression crossed her face as Kyanite stood up, then arched an eyebrow as in saying 'why?'.

"Earth? Wait, isn't that planet going to be destroyed by the Cluster?"

"It was. Me and my friends stopped it from forming. Hehe." Peridot boasted as a bit of the roof fell onto a passing Pearl's head.

"Right no time to chat, take me to this 'Earth' place 'cause Homeworld sucks."

The two Homeworld gems jumped slightly at the cat-like gem's voice and backhanded comment.

"Because I don't want to known as a defect," the Onyx continued. "I don't want to be a gem-shattering warrior, I just want to be who I want to be. Not a powerless, Era-2, defective gem," she finished her mini speech with an angry hiss, followed by a shower of sparks from a control panel.

Kyanite nodded thoughtfully at the young one's speech and mouthed ' _I want to go too_ '. Then suddenly a lava fountain burst out of the ground right in front of them, so the four gems had to dodge some debris and lava.

"Eep! We need to get out of here or we're gonna die!" Peridot's voice faltered as reality caught up to her. "Uh, to the hanger!"

Onyx jumped in front of Peridot and puffed her chest out confidently, "yes! To the hanger!" Then ran in the direction the other gems were heading, leaving for the others to to follow.

Peridot catched up to Onyx and felt fur flick her face slightly. She realised that she was less transparent than she was before, when she had a good Peri-Plan thought up. "Hehehe. Don't mind me!" she exclaimed as she jumped onto the black gem's back.

Peridot smiled slightly the puma mumbled that she didn't mind and that Silver came up to run along next her riding the gem, "All right, Silver, I see you want to come or am I wrong?"

Silver sighed, "yes, I'm com-" Her reply was cut short again, this time by a big explosion behind them, sending all nearby gems flying back or forward.

Kyanite got up quickly and yanked Silver Topaz to her feet and picked up Peridot and Onyx to carried them into the hanger then put them down with Silver following.

Peridot's eyes spotted a lone gem tracker ship and ran over to it yelling, "use this one! Let's use this ship!" She opened the ship as the others entered then joined them. When she boarded the ship, she addressed the older gems, asking "do you two know how to fly this thing?"

The two gems nodded, then Silver pushed Onyx off the pilot's seat and hopped in, while Kyanite jumped into one of the copilot seat and Onyx in another, even though she can't be one of the copilots.

"Oh just to warn you, some gems that live with me _will_ be a bit hostile because they are just cautious. So when you land be nice." The small ship flew away from Homeworld as Peridot said that.

Silver smiled, "OK, thanks for the heads up and… keeping safe distance from Homeworld and warping in twenty seconds. Onyx, are you ready?"

"Yup, let's do this!"

"Kyanite, you ready to go?"

A robotic voice came from the computer, " _yes, I am_."

She chuckled slightly, "Peridot?"

"Um Silver? Peridot isn't here"

Silver sighed and looked at the controls, "six seconds"

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

A gem shattering bang goes of as the planet explodes, pushing nearby planets away. But the Three gems are long gone, dragging someone into the ship with the tractor beam and then entering the earth's atmosphere.


End file.
